


Purple Clouds

by SecondRateSummary



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondRateSummary/pseuds/SecondRateSummary
Summary: Shikamaru was a guy who just wants to be left alone, and Hinata is a girl who just happens to be there. The story is considered a romance if you squint an eye.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Purple Clouds

He supposed even a place as advanced in its technology like Haru no Kuni couldn't escape the seasons change. Once a frozen tundra had become that again and with it his boredom. Just no point to watching a gray cluster in the sky.

The cold terrain was freezing even on the train. Lights everywhere, quite the comfy seats he could account for that. But it didn't mean much if he couldn't cloud watch. Or sleep. Which he found difficult to do—his current teammate having had a cold.

As if to make her presence known the newly promoted jonin: one Hinata Hyuga sneezed next to him, sinking further into her seat. The jacket she wore was on the light side for this terrain but she tried to make the best of it by lifting the hood over her and crossing her arms.

 _Must not be helping much,_ Shikamaru came to the conclusion. The girl was shaking like a leaf in the wind. _Troublesome._ No sleep, clouds took over the whole sky, it was cold, and his teammate was infected by said cold. Just his luck.

"Here," Shikamaru says nonchalantly, throwing his flak jacket her way. She looked at him questingly, "whatever."

"Th-thank you."

Shikamaru waits as she puts the jacket over her normal one. "What's your Nature," Shikamaru asked suddenly.

Hinata blinks. "My nature?"

"Chakra Nature."

"Lightning and... fire."

Shikamaru tries not to look surprised but fails when Hinata looks away, fiddling with her hands. It was rare for someone to have two natural Nature Types with one not being the work of practice to obtain. He was one of them with three types of his own, though his clan was a special case in that regard. "I'm fire too," he said, forming the ram seal. "Watch me."

Hinata turned just in time to see Shikamaru's chakra flare to red. Ice seemed to melt from the window for a second until the chakra settled around Shikamaru's form. "Fire Control."

"I-I've never heard of it...!" Regardless of the stutter there was a certain glint in her eye.

Shikamaru was taken aback by her enthusiasm, and more than a bit worried when she started asking questions. Lots of questions.

"...Yeah, so... just like I said, let's start with a basic Chakra Silhouette."

Bringing up her hands in the sign instructed a light flow of chakra washed over her. It was uneven, visible true, yet like water caught under a rock showing her underneath. "More chakra than that." Hinata's closed eyes closed even more so her chakra fluctuating around the area in greater amounts, but still uneven.

Shikamaru sighed. "Then it's the environment. It's too cold."

"Yes..."

Shikamaru really had to wonder why the two of them were sent on this mission. As simple as it was, it would have made more sense from a diplomatic act to send Neji, Sakura, and Rock of Team Seven; the Heroes of Haru no Kuni. Hinata was simply too inexperienced. And he just didn't like the cold.

_Troublesome._

"Here," Shikamaru threw his scarf at her. "I don't know how long it'll be until we reach the destination."

"Thi-this is your's, I'll be—"

"Whatever."

Hinata hesitant at first, then turning red in the face said an almost not heard thank you.

* * *

The warm temperature from Fire Control was starting to get to him now; kept in a steady flow almost pushing him to sleep. It would be fine. His chakra would run out in a half an hour, he thought. However, what had felt like the second he went to get some shuteye... was the second he found himself awake.

Hinata had sneezed.

Looking towards her adjacent seat with dazed eyes, he looked on as she attempted again and again to dense her chakra enough to use.

The lightest blue he had ever seen was swarming her, to the point it was near-transparent. Then it washed in a dark even blue. Not wanting to startle her from her training he watched silently as the chakra flared in intensity, finally settling. It flickered a light red, staying that way. At the end of it, having had poofy eyes and a red nose as a medal Hinata smiled at her accomplishment.

Then a spark of lightning caught in front of her and she sneezed again, hair flying behind her in spikes.

Shikamaru blinked. Then Hinata blinked.

_Troublesome._

"Hinata—"

The girl _eeped_ , her hair comically falling back into place when nearly jumping up to the ceiling. She stared, in embarrassment, and Shikamaru in all his stoic nature stared, in embarrassment. Both of their faces flushed.

He was honestly a little frustrated.

Clearing his throat he moved over more towards the cold cell that was the window. "Sit by me..."

The girl refused to move from her frozen place in the middle of the train cart, donning a pose from that of a famous painting of terror.

"You have a cold, I'm sure our employer wouldn't like a messenger with that," he tried to sound as concerned as possible. Surprisingly or maybe not as surprisingly he didn't have much of that.

Hinata thawing from her look of terror after a minute or so twiddled her hands. He moved even further —much to his dismay— toward the window, staring at the passing snow even when the other jonin decided to sit next to him.

"Pouch to your right, middle compartment," he said after a while.

Hinata, after fumbling with the jacket at first placed her hand just in front of his view, dropping two Food Pills. "Thanks." Popping the two pills he flared his chakra, trying to get enough of the area to where they both wouldn't be cold, knowing he'd feel like shit the next day.

Shikamaru hated missions outside Konoha.


End file.
